<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing up with Farmtale Sans by Fluffx_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811769">Growing up with Farmtale Sans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffx_x/pseuds/Fluffx_x'>Fluffx_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffx_x/pseuds/Fluffx_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off an old rp I did in the past, I thought it was really cute. In this story Farmtale Sans was living his life, normal routines. Until he received a call about 6 year old Chia, her only having him to care for her. He knows it won't be easy, but he is willing to do what it takes to raise, care for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm spring sun shined down onto the farm. Farm Sans was there, on his hands and knees, pulling out weeds, sweating from working since early morning. </p><p>The skeleton sat up, brushing the sweat off his skull, letting out a sigh. He thought it was a good time to rest, so he stood up, went inside to fix himself a cup of iced water. </p><p>While making the drink, the phone rang. He put the cup down, picking up the phone. </p><p>Farm sans: Sans speaking, what can I do for you?..oh, yes, Asgore, I can bring some as soon as possible..alright..see ya.. </p><p>He put the phone down. Once he got his drink, he went back out. </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, he arrived at Asgore and Toriel's house with a crate. He used his magic to ring the door bell, hands full. The door opened. It was Tori. </p><p>Toriel: Hello, Sans. So lovely to see you. </p><p>Farm Sans: heya, Tori. I brought the apple jelly. </p><p>Toriel: oh yes, please come in. Set it on the table in the kitchen. </p><p>The farmer did as instructed, the young Asriel, Frisk, Chara were watching tv, all sitting close up to it. Asgore handed Farm Sans the money owed, pat his shoulder. </p><p>Asgore: Thank you very much, the children love your apple jelly. You work so hard, Sans. Would you like some tea? </p><p>Farm Sans: very tempting, but unfortunately this time I have to decline. It's going to rain tonight, I have to hurry, head on home, lock the chicken house. Don't want my chickens to drown. </p><p>Asgore: of course, I understand. Don't overwork yourself. Take care. </p><p>Farm Sans: I'll try. Take care yourself. </p><p> </p><p>At the farm, once he took care of everything, he had the tea kettle on, brewing hot tea, had the news on the radio, listening as he waited. The phone rang. He answered. </p><p>Farm sans: Hello, sans speaking... Adeline<br/>
Daimhin?..yes..I know of her.. </p><p>It was the hospital.  </p><p>Receptionist: Unfortunately she passed away tonight..her car slipped off the road.. </p><p>Farm sans went silent.. he sighed, sad at the news.. </p><p>Farm sans:..why are you telling me this?..</p><p>Receptionist: Sir..her daughter was also in the crash. She was lucky to not get any injuries from it.. research shows that you are her father..  </p><p>Farm sans froze..his heart stopped beating.. </p><p>Farm sans:...excuse me? </p><p>Receptionist: the child is 6 years old.. the tests confirms she is your child.. we are calling to ask if you'd like to take her into your custody, or if you want to put her in a orphanage for someone else to adopt.. it's completely up to you.. I have to give you a heads up.. she doesn't understand her mother is dead.. she has autism, she can't speak well, she can't process things well.. it's very likely that mentally she will never age past 2.. </p><p>Farm sans:..I'll take her.. I'm coming to pick her up.. </p><p> </p><p>At the hospital, Farm Sans was taken to where this child was. She had short, brown hair, hazel eyes, was in a yellow Simba hoodie, blue shorts, lion King shoes. Her tongue was out as she was playing with dolls that belonged to the room. </p><p>He was informed her name is Chia Bina Daimhin. She didn't notice him, was off in her own world. Farm sans carefully approached her, getting on a knee. She noticed him. </p><p>Farm sans: Hello, Chia.. I'm your father.. it's great to finally meet you.. I'm taking you home now.. </p><p>Chia didn't really understand what was happening. </p><p>Chia: Momma. </p><p>She pointed at a door, repeated herself. She really thought her mom was coming to get her soon. Farm sans frowned more. He had to carefully, gently explain it to her. When she finally understood, she burst out into heavy, loud sobs. Farm sans carefully hugged her close, rubbing her back. </p><p>Farm sans: I'm so sorry, honey.. I know it hurts.. I'll take care of you. I promise..  </p><p> </p><p>When he took her home, he didn't have a room available for her yet, didn't have a bed for her. The only thing he could do right now was have her sleep in the bed with him. He held her carefully as he slept. First thing he needed to do was get her new clothes, stuff for her own room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm went off at 6 am, the farmer got up, careful not to wake up Chia. He let the chickens out of their house, then fed them. After that, he refilled the bird feeder that hung on the porch. </p><p>He brewed himself a pot of coffee, then made breakfast. </p><p>He gently woke Chia up, she opened her eyes. </p><p>Farm sans: Morning, little lady. Breakfast is ready. </p><p>Chia sat up, he lifted her, carried her downstairs, placing her in her seat at the table. He made pancakes for breakfast, he already cut them for her. He poured her a cup of chocolate milk before picking up the morning paper, taking his seat. </p><p>Farm sans: I plan on taking you to town today to get you some new clothes. I'm enrolling you into school. You will be able to start after summer break, it's too late to get you to start this time. </p><p>Chia listened even though she didn't understand most of it.  </p><p>After breakfast he turned on the tv, turning on cartoons for her. </p><p>Farm sans: I have to tend to the beehives, alright? </p><p>He gently pat her head before going outside to the shed to grab his safety gear for this job.  As he worked, Chia continued to watch TV until she heard what sounded like children outside..  </p><p>She went outside, trying to find the source.. hearing it down a hill. Which lead to a forest. Not just any forest. A creek was there. It was a long, steep hill. She almost fell when going down. The laughing, playful comments got more clear. They sounded like little boys.  </p><p>She found Red, ufpaps. Both were just little kids. Red was a year older than Chia, ufpaps was 5. They were standing in the tiny rocks, which is what most of the dry parts, skipping stones, challenging eachother. As they played, their guard dog was laying by, watching over them. It was a big, white pit bull with a black collar. </p><p>The dog saw Chia, immediately jumped up, charged after her. Luckily Red turned his head, seeing Chia, he quickly teleported close to the dog, grabbing the collar to hold him back. </p><p>Red: Major, no! Sit! </p><p>The dog did as commanded, sat. Red pet him. </p><p>Red: Good dog.  Sorry about that, he was trained to be our guard dog, he's really protective of my brother and I.  </p><p>Chia pet Major. Ufpaps walked up, standing by Red. She pet the dog for quite awhile. When she stopped, she looked at the brothers. </p><p>Chia: friend? Want to be friend? </p><p>Red: sure. I'm a Sans. I'm one of the ones who goes by Red. You can call me that if you want. </p><p>Chia: we friends?</p><p>Ufpaps raised a bone brow </p><p>Ufpaps: pretty sure we just said yes..do you think she's..you know..slow? </p><p>He didn't realize how rude that was, Red elbowed him hard, making him go "owch!" </p><p>Ufpaps: -Hey!</p><p>Red: shh! That was rude, papyrus..!  </p><p>Farm sans' voice could be heard, he was calling out for Chia, trying to find her.  Red took her hand. </p><p>Red: papyrus, hold onto Major. </p><p>He teleported himself, the dog, Chia, ufpaps up to him. Farm Sans sighed in relief, got on a knee. </p><p>Farm Sans: heavens, don't leave without letting me know, child! Scared me to death! </p><p>Red: Heya! </p><p>Farm sans: Oh, little fell sans and papyrus! Here for spring break again? You've grown since I last saw you boys! </p><p>Ufpaps: nyeh heh heh! A pleasure to see you! </p><p>Farm sans: where's your father at? </p><p>Red: he's grocery shopping right now. He'll be back at 2.</p><p>Farm sans: well, while he's doing that, would you boys like to join us for lunch? How does tomatoe soup with grilled cheese sandwiches sound?  </p><p>Ufpaps: can major come in too? I don't want him out all alone. </p><p>Farm sans: is he potty trained? </p><p>Red: yes, sir, he's very well behaved, he's just protective. </p><p>Farm sans: alright then, let's come inside, I'd love to hear what you boys have been up to. </p><p> </p><p>When ufgaster finished shopping, put everything up, he couldn't find the boys, so he figured that meant they were with Farm Sans. When he got there, he rang the doorbell. </p><p>Farm sans: that must be him. I got it. </p><p>He let him in, ufgaster wore a long black coat, a long ,red scarf, a red sweater, always had a tooth pick in his mouth. </p><p>Ufgaster: alright boys, say thank you to Farmer, let's go. I'm taking you to the theater.  </p><p>The boys jumped up, super excited, both thanked farm sans.  </p><p>Farm sans: anytime. By the way, thanks for being kind to Chia. She's living here now, I'm helping her get comfortable. </p><p>Ufgaster: Ya have a kid now? Since when? </p><p>Farm sans: Since 6 years ago.. I was in college, I was always studying. One night I went to one of the parties just for the experience, I met a lady that night.. we got intimate..after that, we started dating, but it didn't last long.. she never told me I got her pregnant.. just last night I got news from the hospital she died from a car accident, I just learn I have a kid that same time..  </p><p>Ufgaster: shit..that's a story alright.. listen, if you need anything to help- </p><p>Farm sans: I'll be alright, I just got to take this time to learn more about her, so I will know how to properly care for her. </p><p>Ufgaster: alright. Tell me if you need help, alright? </p><p>Farm sans: thank you very much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now the ending of July, Farm Sans had already filled out paperwork to sign Chia up for school, she already had a blue backpack with Pikachu sticking out, to make it look as if Pikachu was in a backpack pocket, he took her with him to the store, she picked it out. Pokemon, Powerpuff Girls were new cartoons that recently aired, she got attached to them.  </p><p>Coming out of the kitchen when he pulled dinner out of the oven, set the table, to tell her dinner is ready, he was suddenly met with a horrible sight. Red, blue, white rapidly flashed on the screen, Chia was on the ground, her body violently twitching, eyes rolled to the back of her head as she made painful groans.. </p><p>Farmer screamed, absolutely terrified. Immediately turning off the tv, he quickly lifted her, teleported to the hospital.. </p><p>Turns out she wasn't the only child that experienced a seizure that night. Farmer, while waiting, saw the news in the lobby. It was that new episode of Pokemon that Chia was watching. It had a scene where for several minutes, bright flashes happened repeatidly so suddenly, it caused many children to feel dizzy, light headed, feel sick, have a seizure. Chia was already seizure proned. </p><p>Farmer sighed at the news the episode was pulled off of tv, banned to prevent that happening again, the Network issued a public apology.  </p><p>By the time Chia woke up, he was in the room with her, was immediately pulled into his hold..she felt him tremble.. </p><p>Farmer: Thank god..I was so scared I was going to lose you.. I came to tell you dinner is ready, I find you on the floor having a seizure.. the doctor said you will be okay, but you have to be kept away from certain lightings, flashings.. from now on, I'm watching TV with you to keep you safe from that.. </p><p> </p><p>After getting home, getting her in bed, he was about to get some well deserved sleep but the sound of his chickens got his attention. They sounded as if something was chasing them. </p><p>Farmer:- what in tarnation? </p><p>He ran out, flashlight in hand, investigating.. the chickens had calmed down now.. </p><p>A sound came from his corn field.. </p><p>Farmer: alright, who's out here and why? </p><p>The intruder was hiding, waiting for him to leave. A stomach growl was heard. </p><p>Farmer: are ya hungry? Is that what this is about? </p><p>?:...yeah.. </p><p>Farmer: well. Come on. Come out. Show yourself. </p><p>He stood, seeing a figure come out of hiding..his glowing eye was blood red, which made him a little scared. </p><p>The intruder came out.. it was Horror Sans.. He'd normally look more terrifying, but this.. he was starving, weak. Farmer was a little less scared when he noticed. </p><p>Farmer:..you just wanted food? </p><p>Horror didn't even speak. Just  gripping his stomach as it growled.. he looked as if he was on the verge of tears.. </p><p>Horror:..not just me.. my bro needs it more than I do.. I just recently heard about alternate universes.. but I have no money.. I can't let my poor bro go hungry..</p><p>Farmer caught him as he fell over.. </p><p>Farmer:..I have lots of leftover baked chicken.. let me heat it up for you.. </p><p>Horror looked at him, stomach growling again.. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Farmer got Chia for breakfast. She looked at Horror scarfing down his breakfast, making a mess. </p><p>Farmer: This is my daughter, Horror. </p><p>Horror stared, surprised to see she's human. He knew about her because Farmer told him, but Horror expected a skeleton child. </p><p>Horror: huh.. </p><p>Farmer: Chia, this is Horrortale Sans. He is living with us now. He is going to help me around the house, farm</p><p>Horror already tried inviting his Papyrus to live there too. But paps felt it was better for him to stay. Farmer is going to make sure Horror and his paps are staying well fed though. </p><p>Horror: so..what do you want me to do?</p><p>Farmer: oh, I'll teach you all your jobs once you finish eating. And don't worry. You aren't going to starve here. I won't let it happen. </p><p>Horror: heh.. thanks.. means alot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>